Wanting, Needing, Finding
by Narly03
Summary: Blaine savait qu'ils devaient avoir La conversation. Il devait savoir si Kurt était sexuellement attiré par lui. Mais cela se termine mieux que ce qu'il croyait, en aidant Kurt à se rendre compte que c'est normal de désirer quelqu'un qui te désir aussi.


**Wanting, Needing, Finding**

**Disclaimer : **Rien du monde de Glee ne m'appartient. Et vous savez le meilleur? Même l'histoire ne m'appartient pas!

Ceci est une Traduction de _Wanting, Needing, Finding_ de Samee89. ( w w w . fanfiction . net /s/7036818/1/bWanting_b_bNeeding_b_bFinding_b )(sans les espaces)  
>Si vous comprenez l'anglais, allez voir, elle est sans doute meilleure en version originale.<p>

J'ai eu la permission de traduire sa fanfic et j'en suis vraiment contente. C'est ma première traduction et j'espère vous faire découvrir cette fanfiction :)

**Rating** : M

Relation explicite entre deux hommes! Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin!

**Résumé** : Blaine savait qu'ils devaient avoir La conversation. Il devait savoir si Kurt était sexuellement attiré par lui. Mais cela se termine mieux que ce qu'il espérait, en aidant Kurt à se rendre compte que c'est normal de désirer quelqu'un qui te désir aussi. Et les récompenses sont sans fins.

* * *

><p>Blaine sentait qu'ils tournaient en rond depuis longtemps. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire un pas en avant, Kurt en faisait deux en arrière. Comme une danse, avec des regards discrets et des baisers doux, qui n'en finissait jamais. Cela lui avait pris un moment, des semaines en fait, mais il était certain d'avoir atteint un point de non-retour avec Kurt. Cela le rendait triste, ça pourrait ruiner tout ce qu'ils avaient construit et amener leur relation à s'écrouler. Mais il devait savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait, il devait savoir la vérité.<p>

Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Kurt, s'embrassant doucement, quand Blaine s'éloigna : "J'adore t'embrasser", soupira-t-il. Kurt rougit et attrapa la main de Blaine, la tenant dans la sienne. "Mais je dois te demander quelque chose."

Un soupçon de peur apparut dans les yeux de Kurt et il se tendit, même s'il garda la main de Blaine dans la sienne. "Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "

"Es-tu attiré par moi? " Il avait espéré que ce soit plus facile, plus romantique ou qu'il y ait une façon plus courtoise de le lui demander, mais tout ce à quoi il pensait devenait abrupte. Parce qu'à ce point, il n'était plus certain qu'il obtiendrait la réponse qu'il attendait de Kurt.

"Bien sûr " Kurt grinça, n'aidant pas Blaine à se sentir soulagé.

"Non, Kurt", Blaine lui dit. "Je veux dire, es-tu attiré sexuellement par moi? "

Kurt devenait de plus en plus rouge, même que ça aurait pu en être mignon si Blaine n'était terrifié par la réponse qui allait, ou pas, sortir de la douce et rose bouche de son petit copain. "Je... "

"Je n'essais pas de te mettre mal à l'aise", même s'il savait que ça en avait foutrement l'air, "ou de te mettre la pression à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Mais il est évident que depuis des semaines, à part de m'embrasser, tu es hésitant à juste essayer de penser à faire plus. "

Kurt le regarda, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. "Ce n'est pas… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas avoir une conversation là-dessus. "

Blaine approuva d'un signe de tête. " Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie Kurt. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que nous avons **besoin** d'en parler. Ça devient évident que si on n'en discute pas, et que tu ne m'en laisses pas un peu la chance, la tension finira par nous séparer. "

Kurt le regarda, ses yeux devenant soudain brillant de larmes "Est-ce que tu es en train de me quitter? "

"Non", répondit Blaine. Il prit la deuxième main de Kurt dans la sienne. "Mais c'est pourquoi je veux qu'on ait cette conversation. Kurt, tu ne peux pas tout garder en toi et t'attendre à ce que je sache ce que tu veux. J'essais de garder le cap et de te dire ce que je veux, mais je n'ai pas envie de te mettre la pression. Donc je t'ai donné des indices subtiles et j'essais vraiment de comprendre, mais nous allons devoir en parler. Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées Kurt. "

"Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que si cette conversation ne va pas dans le sens que tu veux, tu vas me laisser? " Il essayait vraiment de garder ce ton hautain dans sa voix, mais Blaine pouvait l'entendre chevroter.

"Pas du tout,"dit Blaine. " Je te dis que j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi. J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait et partagé tout avec toi, et que tu étais content de compter sur moi. Mais je commence à m'apercevoir que ce n'est que dans un sens, et que tu n'as pas d'attirance physique pour moi. Et si c'est le cas, je comprends, mais je ne peux pas continuer si tu ne l'es pas parce que ça finira par nous blesser un ou l'autre. "

Kurt le regarda avec méfiance, se rassit, reprenant sa main de celle de Blaine. Il ne manqua pas la pointe de tristesse dans les yeux de Blaine et espéra qu'au moins c'était un bon signe. "Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le sexe. "

Kurt rougit et regarda ailleurs, loin d'être confortable au plus profond de lui. "Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ce genre de question. "

"Peut-être qu'il serait plus facile de m'en parler si je te posais des questions plus spécifiques. Me permettrais-tu de le faire? " Blaine garda les yeux rivés sur Kurt et seul un léger hochement de tête de la part de Kurt lui permit de savoir qu'il pouvait continuer la conversation. " Est-ce que tu penses à moi quand je ne suis pas là? "

"Bien sûr", Kurt répondit, soudainement conscient qu'il pourrait répondre à quelques questions sans angoisser. "Tout le temps depuis que je suis partie de Dalton. "

Blaine sourit, d'un sourire que Kurt savait juste pour lui. Il le savait parce que Blaine lui avait dit une fois que David et Wes l'avait surnommé le "Sourire de Kurt". "Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si je répondais aux mêmes questions te concernant? " Kurt approuva. "Je pense tout le temps à toi. À quoi penses-tu quand tu penses à moi? "

"Ta voix." Kurt murmura. Cela sortir tout seul sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il leva la tête pour voir la lueur dans les yeux de Blaine. "Je veux dire… ce n'est pas la seule chose, c'est juste la première chose qui me soit venu en tête. "

"C'est bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. " Blaine se rapprocha et Kurt lui permit de reprendre sa main. "Si je te dis à quoi je pense, peux-tu faire la même chose pour moi? " Blaine savait que la plus grande part de résistance de Kurt venait du fait qu'il avait eu un faible pour des hétéros et qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que Blaine ne ressente pas la même chose que lui. Kurt hocha la tête et Blaine sourit. "Je pense à ta voix aussi, parce que tu peux faire ces choses avec que je ne croyais pas possible. Mais ce n'est pas la première chose à laquelle je pense. Quand tu viens dans mes pensées, la première chose à laquelle je pense c'est tes yeux. Tu as les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vus. Je crois atteindre quelque chose de caché et d'interdit, et qui m'appartient. Ensuite, je pense à ta peau, comment ta main est douce et parfaitement blanche et crémeuse. Je pense à tes mains, la façon qu'elles s'emboîtent parfaitement dans les miennes. Je pense à tes lèvres, et comment peu importe la façon dont j'essaie de ne pas le faire, je fixe leur forme parfaite quand tu parles. Je pense à ton corps, comment tu es grand et mince, et comment je sais que tu dois être fort à cause du cheerleading, comment tu bouges gracieusement comme si tu étais conscient de chaque centimètre de ton corps. Je pense à tes vêtements, et comment parfois je ne peux pas comprendre tes choix de mode mais la façon dont tu parais pourtant toujours incroyable et que tu me fais me sentir fier de juste me tenir à tes côtés. Je pense à ton cœur, comment tu ressens chaque chose en toi et comment chaque personne autour de toi t'importe. Je pense à la façon dont tu ne tiens plus en place quand on va voir un film que tu n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ou quand tu décroches un solo et comment tu es adorable quand tu obtiens ce que tu veux. Et finalement, je pense à toi d'une autre façon, une façon que je n'ai pas expérimentée mais que j'espère le faire. " Blaine avait atteint un point où il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il avait dit était romantique et doux. Il avait besoin d'en entendre plus de Kurt avant de pouvoir pousser plus loin sur d'autres sujets.

Au début, Kurt ne répondit pas et continua de fixer n'importe où excepté vers Blaine. Le silence s'étirait entre eux et Blaine était presque convaincu que Kurt ne répondrait rien. "Je pense à tes yeux, la façon dont tu m'as regardé juste avant de m'embrasser la première fois. Je pense à comment tu restes à mes côtés, comment tu m'aides à devenir plus fort juste en étant avec moi. Je pense à tes cheveux, comment je voudrais que tu me laisses les voir lâches mais comment c'est mignon quand tu essaies de les contrôler. Je pense à comment tu es compréhensif et comment je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Je pense à comment tu es gentil avec mon père et Finn, même s'ils sont parfois trop protecteurs. Je pense à la façon dont tu as dansé avec moi au bal, la façon dont ta main était dans mon dos et comment tu m'as guidé autour de la salle. "

C'était bien. Même s'il était hésitant et refusait toujours de regarder Blaine, il parlait et c'était vraiment tout ce que Blaine voulait de lui. Il voulait lui poser une autre question, mais Kurt lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Tu as dit d'une autre façon, une autre façon que tu n'avais pas expérimenté. Est-ce que tu veux dire… des rêves? " Il rougit encore et cette rougeur s'étendit tout autour de son cou.

"Parfois", répondit Blaine. "Je rêve souvent de toi en fait. La plupart du temps, je m'imagine des choses. Des fantasmes. "

Ce n'était qu'un mot mais Blaine pouvait sentir la tension de Kurt revenir quand il le dit. Cela lui prit un bon moment, mais Kurt osa un regard sur Blaine. Blaine lui laissa voir combien cette conversation le rendait aussi nerveux. "Qu'est-ce que tu imagines? "

C'était une question complètement différente de celle que Kurt venait juste de poser. Il venait de lui demander quelque chose qu'il savait déjà, mais là il lui demandait plus d'information. Blaine redoutait ce qu'il devrait et ne devrait pas dire. "Je pense à t'embrasser d'abord. Doucement et gentiment, comme ça l'a toujours été. Ensuite, on bouge et nos baisers se font moins calmes et la température augmente. Des fois, je t'imagine penché sur moi, embrassant le long de mon cou. Je m'imagine ce que ça ferait de laisser ma main courir dans tes cheveux, de te tirer plus près de moi. J'imagine mes mains parcourir ta peau, descendant sur ton torse, le long de ta taille. Parfois je m'imagine t'embrasser le long de ton ventre, te regardant te tortiller sous moi. D'autres fois, je te tiens la taille et tu es sur moi, laissant tes mains traîner sur moi comme si tu essayais de mémoriser chaque détail de ma peau. "

Kurt rougissait encore, voyant vraiment Blaine comme il était. Il y avait aussi cette lueur dans les yeux de Blaine que Kurt avait vu avant, quand il s'éloignait de Blaine après l'avoir embrassé. "Est-ce que tu penses à plus? "

"Bien sûre que oui Kurt." Blaine soupira. " Je suis comme tous les autres gars adolescents et je suis extrêmement attiré par toi. "

Kurt mordait sa lèvre inférieur et soudainement se retourna vers Blaine complètement. Il le regarda et Blaine put voir le frisson de courage qui traversait la colonne vertébrale de Kurt, le faisant s'assoir plus droit et regarder Blaine dans les yeux. "Est-ce que… Je veux dire… Quand tu penses à moi… Est-ce que tu te touches? "

C'était une question choquante venant de la part de Kurt et Blaine ouvrit grand les yeux. "Oui", Blaine répondit dans un doux murmure. "Dieu, oui", répondit plus fermement.

Kurt frissonna de nouveau et cela lui prit toute sa maîtrise de soi afin de ne pas le toucher. Blaine voyait un genre de débat intérieur dans les yeux de Kurt. "Je… je le fais aussi. M'imaginer des choses sur toi. "

Blaine soupira et s'approcha de plus en plus près de Kurt, déplaçant sa main de sur celle de Kurt pour aller tracer de petits cercles sur son avant-bras. "Et est-ce que tu te touches quand tu penses à moi Kurt? " Sa voix était plus rauque que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Kurt rougit encore et Blaine trouva incroyable de pouvoir dire que Kurt était encore plus rouge puisqu'il l'était depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute maintenant. "Oui." C'était à peine un chuchotement mais c'était là et cela devint la plus importante syllabe que Blaine n'ait jamais entendue.

Il s'approcha davantage et tira Kurt vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux. "Est-ce que ça te va? " Kurt hocha la tête et Blaine plaça une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de Kurt pour le tenir plus près et l'autre sur sa nuque. Il rapprocha le visage de Kurt de plus en plus près jusqu'à fermer la distance, embrassant ses lèvres de la même manière douce qu'ils aient toujours fait. Mais quand il lécha la lèvre inférieure de Kurt, celui-ci ne s'éloigna pas. Il ouvrit sa bouche et laissa Blaine entourer sa langue autour de la sienne. Un râle s'échappa du fond de la gorge de Kurt, ce que Blaine fit également un moment plus tard. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle et s'éloignèrent d'à peine un pouce. Blaine s'approcha et appuya ses lèvres sur le long de la mâchoire de Kurt et son cou, plaçant de petits baisers sur sa peau. Kurt émit un autre petit son, quelque chose proche d'un gémissement, et serra les bras de Blaine. "J'ai envie de faire quelque chose. Un genre de jeu, " proposa Blaine. Kurt hocha de la tête afin qu'il lui explique. " Je crois que la plupart de tes problèmes avec le sexe n'est pas dans le fait que tu trouves cela répugnant. Je crois que tu n'as jamais été dans une situation où quelqu'un avait les mêmes sentiments que toi et que tu n'es pas certain de comment agir. Mais je crois que tu en as envie et j'essaie juste de t'aider à trouver comment faire. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance? "

"Bien entendu que je te fais confiance", Kurt chuchota. "Et je te veux. "

C'était l'étape finale. Qu'il l'ait dit, qu'il le pense était tout ce que Blaine avait besoin. " Je te veux aussi Kurt, putain, tellement! " Ça choqua Kurt d'entendre Blaine jurer et il lui fit un petit sourire sexy. "Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as réduit à un état primitif, où mes seules pensées sont tournées sur combien **je** veux **te** faire plaisir. Mon cerveau arrête de fonctionner quand je pense à toi, chéri. " Il n'avait jamais utilisé de surnom et avait peur que Kurt s'éloigne.

"Ça sonne infiniment mieux quand tu le dis que ce que je pensais que ce serait", Kurt dit avec un sourire. "Je jouerai à ton jeu, Blaine. "

"Je veux que tu fasse quelque chose. Ça peut être n'importe quoi, un simple touché ou un baiser ou lécher. Tout ce que tu veux, fait-le. En retour, je répéterai tes gestes. Ensuite, je vais faire quelque chose d'autre et tu copieras ce que j'ai fait. Ça t'aidera à être plus confiant dans ce que tu as envie de me faire et ça t'aidera aussi à voir ce que tu as envie que je te fasse. Par exemple. " Blaine se pencha et traça un chemin avec sa langue de son cou jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Kurt le regarda avec de grands yeux. "Maintenant fais moi la même chose." Kurt le fit, suivant les mouvements de Blaine et léchant de la même façon. Blaine gémit, ce qui donna à Kurt la motivation de sucer doucement le lobe d'oreille de Blaine. Quand Kurt se recula, Blaine l'imita et prit le lobe dans sa bouche, le suçant doucement. Kurt gémit et agrippa encore plus fort les bras de Blaine. "Tu vois, tout ce que tu me fais, je le répète sur toi. Tu reçois en retour tout ce que tu me fais et vice versa pour moi. Peux-tu faire ça? "Au lieu de lui répondre, Kurt déposa trois petits baisers sur sa clavicule. Blaine répéta le mouvement, posant trois baisers sur sa clavicule. Ensuite, il laissa ses dents érafler légèrement le même endroit qu'il venait juste d'embrasser.

Kurt gémit et répéta l'action, raclant ses dents sur la peau de Blaine. Le frisson qui parcouru Blaine rendit Kurt… victorieux. Il attrapa et souleva le bas du t-shirt de Blaine et le passa au-dessus de sa tête. Il passa un instant à laisser ses yeux parcourir la peau olivâtre, les muscles fermes sur son ventre, la ligne distincte qui découpait les hanches de Blaine, et le chemin de poil qui disparaissait à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il gémit avant de le réaliser et leva la tête, le visage rouge et l'air coupable.

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et prit son visage en coupe, l'embrassant doucement. "Ne sois pas embarrassé," dit Blaine. "Ça m'allume que tu apprécies mon corps. "

Soudainement, Kurt se souvint du jeu et que le prochain mouvement de Blaine allait être de lui retirer son t-shirt. "Blaine... " il le priait presque pour qu'il ne s'approche pas pour lui faire la même chose.

"Je vais te l'enlever Kurt, " dit Blaine tandis qu'il avait l'ourlet du vêtement en main. Si c'était possible, Kurt pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de cette main. Il ne regardait plus Blaine et il tremblait alors que le t-shirt était tiré au-dessus de sa tête et jeté plus loin. Il gardait ses yeux fixés ailleurs que sur Blaine, fixés sur un point sur le mur, quand il senti une main puissante courir sur son torse. "Oh mon Dieu," dit Blaine à bout de souffle. Kurt était certain que c'était le moment où Blaine le quitterait, réalisant qu'il n'était pas musclé et qu'il n'avait pas de forme et qu'il n'équivalait tellement pas à l'Adonis sur lequel il était présentement assis. "Putain, tu es magnifique," Blaine émit un son aigu et s'approcha si près du torse de Kurt que ce-dernier pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Blaine pressa ses lèvres sur le dessus de son torse et l'embrassa doucement.

Kurt se raccrocha plus fort aux bras de Blaine, assez pour que la pointe de ses ongles s'enfonce dans la chair. Il voulait… "..plus", soupira-t-il.

Blaine sourit, ses lèvres contre la peau de Kurt, n'arrêtant pas ses doux baisers à la base de sa clavicule. "Demande-moi le Kurt, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux. "

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait jamais été aussi loin avant. "Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux, " dit-il finalement.

Blaine lécha la peau qu'il venait d'embrasser et regarda Kurt. Kurt pensait que ça devait être la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais vue, de voir Blaine le regarder pendant que sa langue donnait de petits coups sur sa peau. "Est-ce que tu veux que je suce à cet endroit? " L'idée lui semblait excellente alors Kurt approuva. Blaine lécha la peau de nouveau, donna un baiser la bouche entrouverte avant de sucer doucement.

Kurt cambra le dos et ses ongles commençaient à laisser des marques sur les bras de Blaine. "S'il te plait, Blaine," gémit-il, ayant encore assez de conscience pour remarquer comment sa demande sonnait désespérée.

Blaine suça plus fort, mais il se recula rapidement. "Si je continue Kurt, il va y avoir une marque. "

Kurt baissa les yeux vers Blaine, qui inclinait son dos avec ses bras afin de garder ses yeux au niveau de son torse. Ça formait un angle étrange dans son dos et Kurt se demandait si Blaine avait peur de l'étendre sur le lit. "Première chose, allonge-moi sur le lit Blaine." Les yeux de Blaine brillèrent et il se plia à l'exigence, descendant Kurt sur le matelas. Ce qui laissa Blaine entre les jambes de Kurt, penché par-dessus lui et usant de la force de ses bras pour ne pas s'étendre sur le gars sous lui. "Maintenant, tu peux faire cette marque. "

"Dieu, Kurt," Blaine soupira. "D'où sort ce côté de toi? "

"J'imagine que ça a toujours été là, " dit Kurt. " J'avais juste besoin de l'aide de mon petit copain sexy pour l'admettre."

"Merci, Dieu" dit Blaine et il redescendit sa tête vers le torse de Kurt. Il lécha le long de l'endroit où il y avait une faible marque qui aurait disparu avant que la nuit ne soit terminée. Mais Kurt lui avait donné la permission de le marquer, de laisser son empreinte sur sa peau parfaite. Et il allait le faire. Il suça fort et fut récompensé quand Kurt cria puissamment sous lui, arquant ses hanches vers le haut. Blaine bougea avec lui, remontant ses hanches plus haut pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas parce qu'il n'était pas certain que Kurt soit prêt pour ça. S'inquiétant pour la peau, il alternait, la suçant fort et l'embrassant, occasionnellement la mordant un tout petit peu. Les mains de Kurt se déplacèrent des bras au dos de Blaine, ses mains courant sur le plat de son dos, ses ongles égratignant faiblement. "Est-ce que je peux laisser plus d'une marque? "

Kurt baissa son regard sur Blaine, ses yeux plus foncés qu'il ne les ait jamais vus et le corps entier de Kurt rougit sous le regard que Blaine lui lança. Il regarda plus bas pour voir la marque mauve, ce qui aurait dû lui rappeler les ecchymoses et autres mauvais souvenirs et le mettre en colère de voir sa parfaite peau marquée, mais tout ce que ça lui rappelait était Blaine et sa bouche et la sensation au creux de son ventre. "C'est… chaud. "

Blaine eut un petit rire, venant du fond de sa gorge. "En fait, j'adore avoir ma marque sur toi. Où veux-tu la prochaine? " Kurt observait Blaine qui parcourait sa peau de ses yeux. Il aurait dû être mal à l'aise, mais il y avait ce regard dans les yeux de Blaine qui rendait sa peau bouillante et Kurt se sentait magnifique sous ce regard.

"Là," décida Blaine, plaçant son doigt sur la hanche de Kurt. Kurt aspira l'air d'un coup, frissonnant, pas loin d'avoir peur.

"Seulement si on joue encore," dit Kurt d'une voix dragueuse, récompensé d'un grondement de la part de Blaine.

"Absolu-putain-nement," Blaine souffla. Il se déplaça plus bas, embrassant Kurt le long de son estomac, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la destination qu'il avait choisie. Kurt se tortilla et Blaine se rappela de lui dire qu'il avait fantasmé sur ce moment : "Tu te souviens," Blaine lécha la peau, " quand je t'ai dit que j'avais fantasmé là-dessus? À propos de moi, t'embrassant sur le ventre et toi te tortillant sous moi? " Kurt hocha la tête, presque certain qu'il ne serait pas capable de dire un mot avec les lèvres de Blaine sur sa hanche. "Putain, c'est tellement meilleur que ce que j'imaginais," soupira-t-il, embrassant la peau. "Tu es fantastique." Kurt voulait répondre, mais Blaine mit sa bouche à la bonne place et suça fort et soudainement Kurt n'était plus capable de penser à autre chose que la bouche chaude de Blaine sur sa hanche.

Quand il eut fini, il y avait une autre marque mauve sur la parfaite peau crémeuse et il respirait aussi fort que le garçon sous lui. "Mon tour, " entendit-il et sans avertissement Kurt le força à se relever. Se balançant sur ses genoux, il regarda Kurt se déplacer et le pousser sur le matelas, le dos contre la tête de lit. Au lieu de prendre la même position que Blaine avait entre ses jambes, Kurt s'assit à califourchon, enserrant ses jambes sur les fesses de Blaine. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la bouche de Kurt trouva exactement le bon endroit et putain comment avait-il appris à faire ça. Il essaya fort mais il sentit ses hanches s'arquer en avant et il sut la seconde suivant que Kurt avait senti son érection. Kurt se tendit, sa bouche toujours à l'endroit où il suçait et Blaine se demandait s'ils avaient franchi la ligne. Kurt s'éloigna, regarda la marque et regarda Blaine. Pas avec peur, mais avec ce sourire sexy que Blaine n'avait vu qu'en rêve. "Ma faute? " Kurt rit et Blaine hocha la tête. "Est-ce qu'on joue encore?"

"Si tu veux, " répondit Blaine, baissant le regard sur le suçon et se demandant s'il serait capable de ne pas avoir d'érection quand il irait chez lui et qu'il le verrait sur sa peau. Un petit rond parfait par le plus parfait des gars qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrés.

"Je veux que tu me touches, ", dit Kurt. Il accentua sa phrase en passant sa main très légèrement sur l'érection de Blaine.

Blaine était convaincu qu'il rêvait. C'était impossible que Kurt lui demande cela. "Comment veux-tu que je te touche? "

"Je vais te montrer, " et Kurt fit sauter le bouton de jean de Blaine.

C'était la plus sexy des phrases qu'il avait entendue et il détestait vraiment d'avoir à atteindre et saisir le poignet du gars qui allait déziper son pantalon. "Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de demander? Ce que tu es sur le point de faire? "

Kurt le regarda avec un sourire. "Je suis pratiquement sûr. Dis-le-moi. "

"Si tu fais cela, si tu m'enlèves mon jean et que je te retire le tien, tu nous demandes et nous offres de venir. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux? "Blaine était nerveux, il voulait laisser Kurt s'embarquer là-dedans, mais il savait que Kurt devait comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Dieu, oui, " dit Kurt et Blaine cligna des yeux pour voir ce regard sombre, assuré qu'il avait toujours mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur Kurt. "Je veux que tu viennes pour moi. "

"Putain, " Blaine souffla et se rendit soudainement compte que ça de durerait probablement pas aussi longtemps que ça devrait. "Dès que tu me toucheras, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps Kurt. "

"Alors remercions Dieu, " dit Kurt, "parce que je suis près juste à te regarder sous moi. "

Blaine réalisa qu'il avait réveillé quelque chose en Kurt. Kurt avait toujours eu une bouche élégante et impudente et il n'avait jamais pensé à cela auparavant, mais il était presque assuré que Kurt serait bruyant au lit. "Fais-le, " dit Blaine, " Dieu Kurt, s'il-te-plait touche moi. "

"J'adore ça, " dit Kurt en détachant son jean, " Toi, me priant pour que je fasse quelque chose. "

"Putain Kurt, continue de parler comme ça et je vais venir avant même que tu ne me touches. "

"Ce serait horrible, n'est-ce pas? " Il y avait ce ton aguicheur dans la voix de Kurt qui dit à Blaine que les barrières et les peurs de Kurt étaient parties. Il rougit quand même en levant ses hanches et retirant le jean de Blaine et il était toujours hésitant en enlevant le sien, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et Blaine sut qu'il avait raison, que Kurt le voulait mais qu'il avait seulement peur que Blaine ne le veuille pas.

Et puis il n'y avait plus rien entre eux à part les minces sous-vêtements qu'ils portaient, ceux de Blaine étant bleu foncé et ceux de Kurt rouge, et il pensa un moment qu'ils portaient les couleurs de Dalton, jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt de Kurt se promène sur la bosse dans son sous-vêtement. La seule pensée cohérente de Blaine était qu'il allait imiter les mouvements de Kurt dans cette position. "Attends, " dit Blaine et il agrippa les hanches de Kurt, le roulant sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les deux sur le côté, se faisant face. "Je veux te toucher aussi. "

Ils étaient face à face, leur corps à quelques centimètres de l'autre, les deux garçons ayant une main sur la hanche de l'autre. Blaine fit le premier pas, prenant l'érection de Kurt au creux de sa main et Kurt imita le mouvement. Blaine se pencha et embrassa Kurt, lentement et sensuellement, faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt. Le mouvement était en harmonie avec celui de leurs hanches et Kurt se fit plus entreprenant, introduisant un doigt sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. "J'ai vraiment envie de te voir," murmura-t-il dans la bouche de Blaine.

Blaine approuva et laissa Kurt lui enlever la dernière barrière de vêtement qu'il avait. Kurt respira un grand coup et avant que Blaine puisse agir, la main de Kurt se retrouva autour de son membre, ses longs doigts sur lui, et Kurt fit un doux essai de va-et-vient. Blaine poussa ses hanches vers l'avant et il se rappelait vaguement qu'il allait devoir dénuder Kurt tout comme lui parce que ça n'allait pas durer encore longtemps. "Je peux? " Il plaça ses doigts sous l'élastique comme Kurt l'avait fait et ce dernier hocha de la tête. Les enlevant lentement, le cerveau de Blaine figea et il comprit seulement après l'avoir dit comment sa remarque sonnait complètement non romantique, "putain, ton pénis est magnifique. "

Il était certain que Kurt allait être embarrassé ou fâché à cause de cela, mais le garçon remonta sa main vers le bout du pénis de Blaine, recueillant le liquide séminal. Blaine imita le geste et se rapprocha pour embrasser Kurt de nouveau. Ils commencèrent lentement, mais ils augmentèrent peu à peu le rythme, qui accélérait et les faisait monter de plus en plus haut et leurs baisers devenaient plus sensuels. "Blaine", Kurt gémissait et bougeait ses hanches en même temps que la main de son amoureux.

"Putain Kurt… C'est tellement bon. " Blaine léchait un chemin sur le cou de Kurt. Leurs mains bougeaient de plus en plus vite, chacun des deux garçons prenant exemple sur l'autre et tout à coup ils étaient juste là, juste au sommet. "Bébé, je vais…."

"Moi aussi, oh mon Dieu Blaine, s'il te plait…" et soudainement il n'y avait plus de mot, juste des mélanges de sons et de leur nom et c'était comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose qui les compressaient et les deux éjaculaient en même temps, se déversant dans la main de l'autre.

Blaine attendait de voir si cela dégoutait Kurt, qui avait toujours été maniaque de la propreté à propos de tout. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Kurt regarder tout ce bordel avec des yeux brillants. Et il s'attendait encore moins à le voir remonter sa main vers sa bouche pour lécher un doigt, avant de le mettre en entier dans sa bouche. "Merde, Kurt, " dit Blaine, enlevant la main de sa bouche pour embrasser son petit copain. Il pouvait sentir son propre goût sur la langue de Kurt et ça l'excitait encore plus. Ils s'éloignèrent, à bout de souffle, et Blaine voulait rester là pour toujours. Mais ils étaient les deux couverts de sperme et ça allait être pire s'ils le laissaient sécher. "Je reviens, " et il sauta hors du lit.

Kurt eut seulement un moment pour penser avant que Blaine revienne dans sa chambre, tout propre, lui tendant une serviette. Il la prit, se nettoya, et sourit quand Blaine la lança dans le panier à linge sale et reprit sa place dans le lit. Blaine était couché sur le dos appuyé sur les oreillers et Kurt était étendu à côté de lui, sa tête sur le torse de Blaine. La main de Blaine traçait des ronds sur son dos. "Merci de m'avoir aidé. "

"Je ne t'ai pas mis la pression, n'est-ce pas? "Il y avait un air sincèrement concerné dans son visage quand il regarda Kurt.

Kurt s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement, avant de retourner sa tête où elle était. "Non, tu m'as juste aidé à voir que c'était normal de vouloir quelqu'un qui te veut aussi. " Blaine embrassa le dessus de sa tête et ils s'installèrent plus confortablement, écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Ils ne bougèrent pas pour s'habiller et Blaine était heureux de voir que Kurt devenait plus à l'aise d'être nu avec lui. "Bien que la prochaine fois, j'aimerais pouvoir te goûter " ajouta Kurt.

Blaine s'étouffa et Kurt rit, souriant contre le torse de l'autre garçon. "Donne moi un peu de temps et tu pourras le faire cette nuit. "

Les yeux de Kurt brillèrent de désir et embrassa Blaine, se pressant contre lui. "Je t'aime. "

Ils se l'étaient déjà dit auparavant, mais il y avait quelque chose de bien plus intime cette fois. "Je t'aime aussi Kurt. Merci de m'avoir donné cette nuit. "

"Oh, tu l'as tellement mérité. " Et Kurt lui fit un autre de ces sourires sexy. Blaine était assuré qu'il était le seul garçon avec qui il voulait être, et même s'ils étaient jeunes, cette pensée ne lui faisait pas peur. Il ne dit rien, acceptant le baiser de Kurt. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ça viendrait, mais Kurt pensait exactement la même chose.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ça vous a plu? L'auteur m'a laissé savoir qu'il y avait des grosses chances qu'il y ait une suite. Si jamais vous vouliez en lire davantage, il ne vous reste qu'à me le dire pour voir si je continue à traduire !<p>

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


End file.
